Kim Tae Hee
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Tae Hee *'Nombre:' 김태희 / Kim Tae Hee *'Apodos:' Angel y Prettytae *'Profesión:' Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ulsan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 162cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia' Padres, Hermana mayor, Hermano menor/Actor Lee Wan, Esposo/Cantante Rain y 2 Hijas *'Agencia:' Story J Company Dramas *Hi Bye Mama (tvN, 2020) * Yong Pal (SBS, 2015) * Jang Ok Jung, Lives In Love (SBS, 2013) * Boku to Star no 99 Nichi (Fuji TV, 2011) * My Princess (MBC, 2011) * IRIS (KBS2, 2009) * Love Story in Harvard (SBS, 2004) * Nine Tailed Fox (KBS, 2004) * Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) * A Problem at My Younger Brother's House (SBS, 2003) * Screen (SBS, 2003) * Let's Go (SBS, 2002) * Mr.Q (SBS, 1998) Películas *IRIS: The Movie (2010) *Grand Prix (2010) *Venus and Mars (2007) *The Restless (2006) *New Citizen (2002) *Last Present (2001) Cameo Temas para Películas *''Smile'' tema para Grand Prix Cortometraje *New Citizen (2002)'' / película independiente'' (2010) (ft. Yang Dong Geun) Videos Musicales *Park Yong Ha - Don't Go Away (2004) *The Jun - Only (2004) *God - Letter (2002) *Joy - Project CF * 2017: Everon * 2017: Cellcure * 2015: OK Susu Tea * 2014-2017: Allerman * 2014: Digital Cable VOD * 2013-2014: 12Plus Colorista * 2013: Hera (cosmético) * 2013: PNS Window * 2013: Smart Cable * 2012-2016: French Cafe * 2012-2014: Elastine Hair Care * 2012-2013: Isabey de Paris (ropa) * 2012: Hanwha Group 'Solar Energy' * 2012: TOYOTA Camry Hybrid * 2012: T-broad SMART320 * 2011-2015: OHUI (cosmético) * 2011-2014: LG Dios * 2011-2012: Black Smith Cafe * 2011: Coupang * 2011: LG Electronics 3D * 2011: Prugio * 2011: LG Cyon "Disco Phone" * 2008: Paris Baguette * 2008: Olympus Miu * 2008: LG Cyon "Ice Cream Phone" * 2006: Sokenbicha * 2004: JINRO Chamisul Premios *'2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio TOP a la excelencia de Actriz en Mini-Serie (Yong Pal) *'2015 SBS Drama Awards: Top 10 Stars (Yong Pal) *'''2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Joo Won (Yong Pal) * '''2015 8th Korea Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Mejor Actriz (Yong Pal) * '''2009 KBS Drama Awards: Premio a la Excelencia por su actuación en IRIS * 2009 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja con Lee Byung Hun en IRIS * 2007 44th Grand Bell Awards: Premio popularidad en el extranjero * 2007 43rd Baeksang Awards:'''Premio popularidad * '''2005 41st Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio al drama popular * 2004 SBS Acting Awards: Más popular por Love Story in Harvard * 2004 SBS Acting Awards: Top 10 estrellas * 2004 KBS Acting Awards: Nueva actriz por Nine Tailed Fox * 2003 SBS Acting Awards: Nueva estrella por Stairway to Heaven Curiosidades *'Educación:' Ulsan Samshin Elementary School **Ulsan Daehyun Middle School **Ulsan Girls High School **Seoul National Univeristy (Licenciatura en Diseño de Moda) *'Religión:' Catolicismo (Nombre de bautismo: Bereuda) *Es amiga íntima de la actriz Honey Lee, ambas estudiaron en la misma universidad. *En el 2012 durante una entrevista dijo: “Soy católica y creo que el embarazo antes del matrimonio y el aborto son pecados. Mis pensamientos son muy duros y por eso, la gente me llama conservadora”. *El 02 de enero 2013 su agencia confirmó que mantiene una relación sentimental con el actor y cantante Rain. *En el 2013 para el día de San Valentín, regaló chocolates al equipo de filmación del drama “Jang Ok Jung, Lives In Love”. *Posee gran facilidad para memorizar sus guiones, su compañero en el drama “Jang Ok Jung, Lives In Love”, Yoo Ah In lo confirmó al decir: “Ella memoriza todo el guión sin que ninguna palabra salga mal”. *Se unió al vídeo que le prepararon al Papa Francisco cuando el viajó a Corea del Sur en el 2014. En el aparecen otras celebridades que también son católicas como Kim Ha Neul y Kim Woo Bin. *Antes de acostarse lee la Biblia. *Ama Japón y su deseo es en un futuro, poder trabajar allí. *Tiene el titulo nacional de “Uhm Chin ddal” (La hija brillante de la amiga de la mamá con quien se le ha comparado). *Es considerada por los coreanos una de las actrices mas hermosas. *Cuando a Rain le preguntaron las 3 cosas más importantes en su vida primero mencionó a su familia, luego la mencionó a ella y por último al presidente de su agencia. *El 17 de Enero de 2017, Rain publico una dulce carta escrita a mano en Instagram anunciando su compromiso con Kim Tae Hee luego de 4 años de relación. *Se caso con el actor y cantante Rain el 19 de enero del 2017 en una ceremonia en una catedral en seul acompañados de sus amigos y familiares mas cercanos . *Kim Tae Hee fue incluida en la lista de los 9 ídolos con las más bellas características faciales según los Sur-Coreanos junto con Suzy, Kai , IU, Jin de BTS, Irene de Red Velvet, L de INFINITE y Tzuyu de TWICE. *El 23 de mayo de 2017, la agencia de la actriz Ruach Entertainment anunció que Kim Tae Hee y Rain van a ser papás. Su agencia continuó: “Está embarazada de 15 semanas, así que tiene que ser cuidadosa durante un tiempo. Ella se centrará en la educación prenatal y planea trabajar duro como madre y esposa". *El 25 de octubre de 2017, nació su pequeña hija. *El 13 de agosto de 2018, BS Company confirmó oficialmente: “Kim Tae Hee, una actriz que representa a Corea, ha firmado un contrato exclusivo con nosotros y se ha convertido en parte de nuestra familia”. *El 26 de febrero de 2019 su agencia, BS Company, anunció su segundo embarazo y se espera que de a luz en septiembre. *El 19 de septiembre de 2019, nació su segunda hija. Enlaces *Instagram *Perfil (Nate) *Wikipedia en inglés *HanCinema Galería Kim Tae Hee0.jpg Kim Tae Hee1.jpg Kim Tae Hee2.jpg Kim Tae Hee3.jpg Kim Tae Hee4.jpg Kim Tae Hee5.jpg Kim Tae Hee6.jpg Kim Tae Hee7.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Story J Company